


感谢您的使用

by Hypostomusplecostomus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus
Summary: 是书山老师在我138fo点梗上点的刀非常抱歉这么久才发
Relationships: 羽毛/阿神
Kudos: 16





	感谢您的使用

**Author's Note:**

> 是书山老师在我138fo点梗上点的刀
> 
> 非常抱歉这么久才发

阿神轻喘着气，躺在床上。

仿真机器人，仿真机器人，当初就他妈不该把那个意志加在一个仿真机器人上。它们除了更符合人类特征的外表，与普通机器人的唯一区别就是一根说得上是傲视群雄的，硕大性器。

门嘎吱轻响，从门缝中挤进来的光线照射在阿神身上。吃痛般皱起眉，缩到没有被光线覆盖的一角。他身上几乎没有完整的皮肤，吻痕，泪痕，甚至还有用力过度留下的指痕，都在彰显这具身体经历了一场多么疯狂的性爱。那块铁疙瘩甚至不做任何润滑和前戏，直接捅进来。

阿神瞥了一眼靠近的白毛，闭上眼睛。

羽毛坐在床沿，手沿阿神的脚裸滑至腿弯处，向上一抬，露出股缝之中红肿的穴口。他用手指蹭上一大坨药膏，在那里涂抹着。胃部挤压收缩，阿神猛的起身，哇一口吐在了羽毛身上。羽毛的表情没有任何变动，把上衣脱掉后用它擦拭着阿神嘴角的呕吐物残留。

它们只是混合了少许胃酸的水，没有食物残渣。连续一个月只摄入水，阿神还能在这里活蹦乱跳，甚至去跑步机上跑个几分钟。在这个鬼地方他连死都做不到。

羽毛轻拍着他的背，看着暗淡下来的金色发旋不语。

“你是程序。”声音沙哑。

“人类的很多文学作品都有涉及到人类和其他物种的恋爱，并拥有不错的反响。”

“比如《黑镜》。”

“那些只是文学作品！”

“既然你们能创造出来，至少说明你们不是完全无法接受。”

但是我接受不了。

阿神像是把肺都呕出来那样剧烈咳嗽着，眼角抑制不住的产生生理性泪水。

“你给我安装的检测系统告诉我你身体状况很好，不会无端咳嗽。”

啧。

该死又无用的科技。

羽毛把阿神推倒在床上，继续给他上药。

后穴因为过于粗暴的对待而变得殷红，像鲜嫩欲滴的草莓。再配合上腿根密密麻麻的情爱痕迹和在其中动作的指尖，任何人看到都会控制不住的硬挺。

羽毛动作温柔，眼底一片清明。

机器人是没有性欲的。

阿神给了他自我意识，让他可以自行思考和升级。他很快进化出了基本的情绪，然后在一堆乱码中磕磕绊绊的摸索出什么是爱。尽管如此，他还是没办法像人类那样针对某种生理需求或事物产生对应情感。比如食欲，怜悯，性欲。

在和阿神做爱时，他能感受到从自己仿真性器上传来的被什么东西吮吸的感觉，但那对他来说没有任何快感。

羽毛撑开阿神的后穴，把埋在里面的仿真精液疏导出来。

他只是喜欢阿神对他露出从没对别人露出过的表情和声音而已。

羽毛无视他的挣扎，把阿神从床上抱起来放在椅子上。他把沾满人类代谢物的床单扯下来扔进洗衣机里，然后清扫整个屋子。

阿神冷眼看着羽毛动作，抱住腿发呆。

太奇怪了，所有事。

不过是戏谑着向小光表白捉弄他而已，就被羽毛疯了一样从那扯回来，然后莫名其妙的被告白。阿神以为是程序出了什么问题，还没来得及打开电脑调整，就被羽毛锁在这个地方。

“尽管我对你来说很特别，但你没办法把我看成活生生的人。”

“我说了什么话，你的反应是哪部分程序导致了这样的结果。我做了什么不合情理的事，你的反应是程序出了什么错误。”

“我拥有自我，你却固执的认为那是你在我程序内设置的东西强迫我认为‘我拥有自我’，所以我对你来说只是一个工具。”

“这就是你身为造物者的视角么。”

阿神没有弄懂他的话，他也没放在心上。

特制的营养液让他身体机能维持在健康水平，却让他变得畏光。阿神脚腕上的镣铐很长，可以让他走出这间屋子去别的地方看看，然后在被光照射到身上时产生的剧烈痛感不得不退回这里。他最初痛斥羽毛是一个怪物，然后被羽毛变成怪物。

阿神把玩着挂在他镣铐上的锁链。

玻璃制的东西，美丽易碎。他现在就可以摔碎这串东西跑到外面，然后再被羽毛揪着领子扯回来接受所谓的惩罚。

已经尝试过了，根本没办法逃出去。阿神把额头抵在膝盖上，闭上了眼睛。

这个甚至可以轻松破解卫星系统的东西，在把他关进来做的第一件事就是向联合国的那些老头彰显自己的存在。

当他浑身都是性事痕迹，只穿一件堪堪遮住下体的衬衣昏迷着出现在摄像头下时，他就已经被作为一个礼物送给羽毛了——世上最会搞程序的禁脔。

所以他到底为什么要去研发拥有自我意识的AI？好莱坞大片看的还不够多吗？

羽毛收拾完整个屋子，在阿神身上裹了一块黑布，抱着他走到屋外。

“你对我只是对你源代码创造者的亲近。”这是阿神对他说过最多次数的话。

阿神在羽毛的怀抱里动了动，没有说话。隔着羽毛新换的卫衣，他能感受到从布料下传过来的体温和刻意过头的心跳。

看看吧，他就是被这样一个披着人皮的金属架子操得死去活来。

就算身上有黑布挡着，羽毛还是拉上了所有的窗帘。

走进另一个没有任何窗户的房间，扯下盖在阿神脸上的布让他看清这是一堆什么东西。

在无数金属外壳和电线包裹之下是一个科幻到不像是这个时代的操作台和屏幕。阿神只见过这东西两次，一次是在他创造羽毛的时候，一次是现在。这间专门为了创造羽毛而创造的实验室在羽毛诞生之后就一直扔在这里积灰，但与之前相比，它的变化已经大到阿神有些看不懂的地步。毕竟他使用那会，羽毛的主机没设在这里，空气中也没有这些漂浮着的萤蓝数字符号。

羽毛启动积了厚厚一层灰的操作台和屏幕。事实上他早就不需要这些东西了，但是没有它们阿神就不知道他在那边说什么。羽毛抱着阿神坐在椅子上，在他耳边低语。

“看。”

阿神瑟缩了一下，眨眨眼睛聚焦在那块屏幕上。

“这是我对你爱。”

空气中漂浮的数字猛的一顿，然后在“0”“1”“♡”之间闪烁。淡蓝色荧光点缀着这个没有阳光的世界，而阿神是它一切运转的起始和原因。

他微微睁大眼睛，看着屏幕上自动编写的，乱码。没有任何意义，没有任何作用，这些由字符胡乱堆积在一起的代码在他眼中什么都不是。

羽毛把下颔垫在阿神头顶，大提琴般低沉优雅的音调在阿神心中激起一圈涟漪。

“人类通过肾上腺素的分泌，能产生一种明明相互矛盾又确实成立的东西，爱。”

“我没办法用任何一种形式去完美的阐释它，但是当这个空间里的东西都呈现出这种形态的时候，”

蓝色光点陆陆续续地从四面八方涌到羽毛掌心。在这蓝光之下，即使是那双用石英铸造的冰冷眼球也平添了几丝柔和。

羽毛敞开手心，由其他字符凝聚在一起拼成的新字符成为了这个空间里除去屏幕外唯一光源。它要更大一点，以肉眼难以辨别的速度闪烁之后定格在了变成“♡”的那一秒。

“我正在想你。”

阿神转过头，直视那双像宝石一样的红色瞳孔。他在里面看到除去程序之外的东西，它矛盾重重又确实存在，没办法用任何一种形式去完美阐释。

事实上它一直都在，只是阿神也一直在做那个埋头的鸵鸟。

烫眼。

阿神撇过头，双手撑着羽毛的胸口，从他怀里挣脱出来。他背对着羽毛，干净的后颈在稍长的金色发丝之中若隐若现。

羽毛垂下眼睛，掏出口罩后戴在脸上。

“你在期望我缩在你怀里哭哭啼啼地说着‘我爱你’吗？”

机器人因为爱而变得生动的心脏从未经历过风吹雨打，在他们坚硬的金属外壳下散发着钻石般璀璨的光芒，又在卸下外壳的第一秒被击成碎片。

“恶心。”

羽毛静静的看着那个在蓝光掩映下显得有些不真实的背影，不语。

壳子是用来防外人的，不是用来防爱人的。他那颗华而不实的心脏无数次的被人用掌心捏碎，散落在地上。羽毛面无表情的把它们一片一片拾起，用他的固执和执着粘合起来，再次颤抖着手送过去。

——然后被捏碎。

它的裂纹越来越多，碎片的颗粒越来越小，直到最后变成一捧细细碎碎的晶砂，再也没办法拼凑。

羽毛用这捧晶砂做了最后一个东西——

阿神大喘着气，胸口起起伏伏。

怎么回事。只是说了两句话而已，这么紧张干嘛。

“……这只是我要给你看的第一个东西。”

羽毛牵过阿神的手，强行把它摊开后塞进一个试管。试管里的液体在换换流动。

“你又想干什么？”阿神干笑着，垂在身侧的指尖捏的发白。

“解药。”

屏幕上的乱码编写速度越来越慢，直到完全静止下来后用更快的速度删除。

“你的，也是我的。”

阿神没有去管那些东西，他就像他以前做过的那样扯出一个漫不经心的笑容，眼神却没有和以前一样直视着羽毛了。

“……给一点希望再毁掉吗？挺好的。”

“不——是。”卡碟般诡异的声音。

阿神愣了一下，看着眼前明显不对劲的羽毛，微微向前一步。

“喂……你怎么了……”

鸽血红的宝石眼像曾经那样注视着阿神，这种天然的珍惜矿物是阿神花了大价钱才搞回来的。最初并不是用来当做眼球，但是当他看着那块东西在阳光下像燃烧的火焰、流动的鲜血时，第一反应就是要把这么漂亮的东西镶嵌在羽毛的眼睛上。

机器人的眼睛并不能像人类的眼睛那样会“说话”，就算把眼睛瞪瞎能看见的也只是它们反射出的光线而已。就是这样一双眼睛，阿神能在里面看到它因为羽毛出现而出现的特殊的东西，也能看到那特殊的东西在一点一点消失。

“_____，___。”

杂音太多，无法分辨。

阿神第一次觉得那双眼睛是如此刺眼。

街上人来人往，阳光夹杂着细风抚过每一个人的脸颊，在那个金发青年的脸上留下一吻后又嬉笑着奔到湖面上激起一圈涟漪。引得湖中的小鱼忽的游走，岸旁盯着它们的女孩失望的努努嘴。

阿神把手从阴影里抽出来，感受一会从手心传来的温暖后又缩了回去。他拿出手机，盯着主界面很久，才试探一般的张开嘴，声音闷闷的——

“Hey,LONE.”

“请问您有什么需要？”

“……”

喉咙突然变得干涩，竟是再也发不出任何一丝声音。

“请问您有什么需要？”

“帮我……编辑信息发给羽毛说，我爱你。”

“好的，请稍等。”

“信息发送成功，请问您还有什么需求吗？”

“没有。”

“感谢您的使用。”


End file.
